legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Nightmare Fuel
As a Dark Fantasy storyline based on a horror TV series, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow not only brought more detailed description upon Ichabod Crane's worst nightmares, but also brought new fun in terror, with Black and Gray Morality-fueled setting and characters, all gathered inside a simple town that is full of dark secrets... and represented by a nightmarish horseman without HIS HEAD. Therefore, please beware. Watch your head. The two crossovers between it and LOTM: Sword of Kings also belongs inside here. For the Nightmare Fuels of SoK, please go to here. ''Characters Moloch Four Horsemen Death *The '''Headless Horseman', formerly the Horseman of Death, is the mascot villain of the entire storyline as well as its source materials. He serves as an unstoppable force of destruction to anywhere he went, killing people simply by cutting off their head with an axe heated to red hot. He is also one of the few villains of the story who never suffered from one single defeat prior to his capture, and the only way he could communicate was to possessing an undead like Andy Brooks as his Mouth of Sauron. It was also revealed that the Horseman forced Andy to mutilate himself and took out the relic that could bring back Moloch's lesser demons into mortal realms. **The Horseman's true identity/current host was quite unnerving. He was once Abraham Van Brunt, the former best friend-turned-Arch-Enemy of Ichabod Crane. Moloch killed him and manipulated his grudge against Ichabod to revive him as the Horseman, before placing him under the control of Lady Van Tassel in order to take down Katrina Crane. Ichabod and Katrina were both mentally distraught when they discovered Abraham had turned into the Horseman **Something both funny and unsettling about the Horseman's immortality? He was dead to begin with before he appeared back into modern society. ''Other Three Michael Langdon Hidden One's Army Elemental Evil Vanifer Others Carl Robinson Order of Flourish Phyllis Peach Helene Hawthorn *Helene Hawthorn is the 'MOST' nightmarish and indescribable heroine in the storyline, albeit an Anti-Villain from the beginning, because of her severe Mad Artist tendency and her Lovecraftian Superpowers thanks to her Croatoan Virus. Among all of the Supreme Croatoans from the Order of Flourish, Helene is the only one who has the power of an abstract concept; 'ART. Everything connected to herself and her ability is absolutely ''freaking PARANOIA FUEL'', especially her infamous technique of ''MENTAL PARTICLES'', of which she used in Astaroth Hell to possess others, taking over their mind and making them her new body forever. How Helene sees this ability? A form of ''mental wealth''. **Where to begin with the Mental Particles? It's like a demonic possession of some sort, but the way Helene described it could even make it one of the greatest scientific mystery if you can believe it. Besides, since it's made by particles, it can spread into the air and spread everywhere, not even forming a ghost. With it, ''PRACTICALLY ANYONE'' can be ''HELENE''. The technique of Mental Particles is first demonstrated in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes and is HER way to gain eternal life ''mentally'', since unlike Selina, Helene is not physically immortal, so she would aim mental immortality instead. Its only side effect is that Helene would have her soul rejected by both Paradise and Hell, but she never minded since she had endlessly unfinished works which requires her to reincarnate again and again. ***''- '''Helene: With it, I can be a brand new person, and people might say I'm crazy for claiming to be a reincarnation of some dead woman. I can even be... YOU. In fact, we all have Mental Particles. It's all inside our souls. That's why we developed DUAL PERSONALITIES.'' **It was also revealed that Helene had a scar left by a cut on her ear, bringing some unsettling resemblance to Vincent Van Gogh and his infamous act of slicing off his ear. ''In General *All of the episodes have chilling monsters and villains that are Nightmare Fuels from the beginning, including its Monsters of the Week which are all embodies the Witnesses' past fear, tragedy and dark side. Even the town of Sleepy Hollow could be a monster itself for its dark secrets and everything horrifying it's hiding. *'Trauma Conga Lines''' in the story. Nearly 80% of Tear Jerker scenes are accompanied by all kinds Nightmare Fuels (while the rest are mainly accompanied by Heartwarming Moments) due to the characters turned utterly terrified and depressed while enduring of all sort of hurting, frightful and traumatic experience from young to old. *While showing bounds on sexuality and sensitive topics, elements from violence and fright are the only the tendency of Moloch and his army used on WoSH storylines are cruel Nausea Fuels. *Those Non-Nether Zodiac Demons in general... how to begin with them? Bloodthirsty maniacs? Check. Homicidal maniacs? Check. Irredeemable and psychotic creeps? Check. Travesty of Eastern and Western Zodiac? Check. A group of sadists who enjoyed killing and bringing suffering upon others? Double check. A hostile species who composed a pointless killing game, trying to bring people either to death or to despair so that they would expand their breeds? Well, check for a big time. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Including The Corbin Files The Cranes Arc The Corbin Files Death Arc *Blood Moon Sub Arc:'' **Many of the dark past of Ichabod is quite terrifying to begin with, but the death of his mother, Lady Crane - a Salem Witch descendant - was the primal nightmare for him that haunted him for the rest of his days. His frantic father killed her after being possessed by a demon (later revealed to be Ara Astaroth), using an iron maiden to slowly trap her inside until she died of bleeding... When the coffin opened, Ichabod could only see his mother's bleeding corpse leaping out... Even till now, Ichabod's hand was filled with holes when accidentally struck on torture devices, and whenever he thought about his mother, his mind would flashed back into that dark room. **Christine Van Bilj and Colin Van Bilj are Ichabod's human-wise nightmares, a pair of creepy twins who serves Moloch and his cause so that they can conquer the world together. They went insane from knowing their father exploited their talents and reconstructed him into a monster with Christine's newly developed potion combined with bee poison. Christine later faked her death when the battle of Delaware was over, and Colin had to spend centuries waiting to awaken her, unknowing she was taken over by a Zodiac Demon born from Christine's despair out of being betrayed by her very own father. The said Zodiac Demon later killed Colin under the disguise of the real Christine. **The Van Bilj residents, especially the second one based on the ruins of the real-life Hudson River State Hospital, are all disturbing to begin with, but Colin chose to play a sick and twisted game with Ichabod and Abbie inside all of those buildings. The first one is rather normal, but the second one had several torture chamber, dark routes and zombies that triggered Ichabod's darkest memories, all created by Christine in order to one day she could taunt her worst rival. **The third building, revealed to be an abandoned facility hidden in the woods, are where Caspar Van Bilj was locked up for centuries, becoming a totally feral and monstrous creature that attacked with its own impulse. After dealing with Colin, the Team Witness had to face the mutated Caspar's wrath once they tried to escape from the Order of the Blood Moon's grasp. That's when they faced Caspar, who attacked them in retaliation for the (assumed) murder of his son. He was later killed in a cruel way, being impaled at the heart by a large hook and swayed, howling in agony until he died of blood loss. *Among those Monsters of the Week... and/or those Evil Artifacts of the Week: **The infamous Jack the Ripper is a weapon? Incomprehensible, but it's one of Ichabod's earliest nightmares ever since the iron maiden which killed his mother. This time, this blade killed his best friend and haunted him for several years. The possessed blade, known as a Byzantine Parang, takes control over its wielder and feeds itself on its victims' blood, while making its wielder's dark side getting more and more intense. Its killing spree only stops after consuming blood with disease. It was used by Phyllis Peach to corrupt an innocent and insecure young man into a delusional and insane killer. It was later gained by Michael Langdon and Melancholia, who both exploited the chances thanks to the STAR LABS of United States of America's action in Sleepy Hollow. In Firenza Junior, Michael used it to possess Mary Spencer, in order to stir Carl's paranoia even further, and the consequences was beyond countermeasures. ***And how did Ichabod manage to stop the blade's madness? By infecting himself with Malaria and allowed the vampiric blade feeding on his diseased blood. **The Whispering Wraith, formerly known as Marcus Collins, was once a human traitor to the Colonial Forces until he betrayed Washington and was made into a wraith monster thanks to Christine Van Bilj. Not only he foiled the spy forces of Betsy Ross, but also delved into their secrets and darkest fear in order to haunt them and spite them viciously, killing them with heart stroke within just a split second. **The Sandman is particularly a Paranoia Fuel for driving anyone who hides the truth for selfish reason into suicidal madness and killing them subsequently. What is more, the only way to reach him is inside your dream, and you have to face your dark past in order to defeat him. What happened after Abbie confessed her sins and defeated him? In spite of not making an appearance later, it is firmly implied in Firenza Junior that the Sandman is still alive, causing mass suicide among those who betrayed Carl Robinson. *The Paranoia Fuel about the Shadow Warriors... Think about it, when your friends, neighbors and even family turned out to be a devil worshiper who is planning to cause your town's downfall... and then destroy the world... *In Purgatory Arc, Christine returns as the arc's Big Bad. First, she fired a magical beam at people that causes crystals to grow out of them, which even with the shows limited effects still looked extremely gruesome. For extra fuel, the crystals eventually ended up consuming the person - and it drew out the pain and despair the people it grows out from to fuel the Garden of Invasion's birth & growth. Carl Robinson was the only one to escape it. **Besides the aforementioned crystallization, Christine's renewed methods - along with every Monsters of the Week she had summoned, created or brought up with - throughout Purgatory Arc onward are rather gruesome and disturbing, like how she make shadows coming to life and draining Ichabod's life power, like how she used her own dream (or nightmare) and imagination to create a massive Chimera and attack any passerby, like how she planned to make a demonic pupa evolve inside a hunger demon, before switching the plans to make a missile inside the said hunger demon to explode in the city, and so on. All the while indifferent over other lives, she tries to uses her plots to enhance her IQ into a staggering 1,000 points, which she eventually succeeded. How does Moloch sees her plans and monsters? He praises them as bold, creative and enterprising. No wonder why she becomes Ichabod's most intense rival of all time. ''The Corbin Files *Everything about Maria Arzonia in this story is a combination of both Tearjerkers and Nightmare Fuels. Living like a maid, or even slave within her so-called crime family, being forced to kill people when she never even want to, and being abused by Arzonia Brothers ever since the start of her unwanted career in Mafusa Gang... Maria only kept her kindness because of Vento of the Front, a scene which also gave Vento a Pet the Dog moment underneath her ruthless and rude facade. **By the end of fourth episode, Maria got herself burned alive through Michael's attack is pretty disturbing, especially when you start hearing her agonizing screams as she falls to the floor in flames. She manages to survive, but is left horribly scarred from head to toe. One of the most beautiful teens in the story was reduced into a disfigured walking dead, which was already nightmarish enough. Then, we have the preview to what would happen in the fifth episode. She ends up becoming a subject for the KnightWalker Cyborg construction. *When Lidvia Lorenzetti and Kyouko Kirigiri went to the Arzonia's hideout, the first things they saw were the charred corpses of the remaining two of Arzonia Brothers, freshly-burnt after Maria ruthlessly roasted them alive. Then, one of them grabbed Kyouko, cursed Maria before expiring for good. That's a satisfying scene to see them die, but talk about Jump Scares... *Michael Langdon's massive brainwashing plots to expand the then unnamed Langdon Orphans by making many people, including Lidvia, Carissa and many others into his brainwashed pawns, assuring that they would never ever discover his darkest secrets. He also manipulated them to kill people and frame Acqua of the Back for it, while leaving the rest of his accomplices were either idiots, loyalists or those who had never took him seriously. Results? 'The first Bad Guy Wins in a story by CIS Productions ever.' *Michael's final mutation into a Blob Monster as well as his disturbing Villainous Breakdown, probably the worst breakdown in the story at the time that even Cyborg Maria's breakdown never really exceeded it. Reduced into insanity while being melted into acidic blood, Michael started to reject Kyouko's pity, stated that his plan was not failing but thriving, and ranted about his own delusional grandeur of destroying the world and ruling it above its chaotic state of impairment... before he finally melted into a monstrous creature made of molten flesh and blood that was practically more like an Eldrich Abomination than 'ANYTHING ELSE!' *The Final Boss battle with Michael was also disturbing, being trapped literally six feet under, within a large set of maze-like tunnels that only Ichabod knew its way. In addition, numerous blood-like arms and creepy head of Michael kept sprouting out from the wall, which would grab any passer-by if they passed, before swallowing them alive. It became more disturbing when Michael's deluded voice started to echo, while he started to dig into Katarina's worst memory - 'losing Eugen.' Pandora Saga Elemental Evil Saga Harvest Saga Sub Saga 1 - Chaos of Zodiac Saga Sub Saga 2 - Order's Darkness Saga Sub Saga 3 - Star Spangled Saga Sub Saga 4 - Stone of Wisdom Saga Anti-Christ Saga LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Rose & Lolth Saga Black Host Saga Dreyfuss Saga Valindra Saga Mateus Saga Sabbat Saga Zodiac Saga Moloch Saga LOTM: Los Reina de Corazones Astaroth Hell Saga Rebellion Saga Black Mask Saga Empire's Wrath Saga The Mask of Black *This short spinoff of the storyline explore how the Mask of Astaroth came into beings, starting with the mind of none other than Beatrice Bergamot. Beatrice, who was captured by Vira Hermes, had encountered all victims of Ara herself, past deceased villains, victims of the United Kingdom of America followers, and victims of The Revelation of Qliphoth followers, and so on, mostly as pale, sticky and jelly face morphing from the Blackness. However, some victims' appearance tended to become more and more gruesome, eventually breaking the mind of Beatrice. **It started from Lady Crane, who appeared in the manner made of her gruesome death, jump-scaring Beatrice almost to her death. She threatened Beatrice that Qliphoth was never something to defy, since it drove her family into killing her. Whenever someone met the Astaroth Queen, quoth Lady Crane, 'ANYONE' shall meet their doom if their will wasn't firm enough. **The next illusion was Aki Honda, who appeared under the torments of Vira (as we last saw her in ''The Will of Qliphoth), yelling and begging for Ara's mercy, showing nobody - not even the worst of human kind, could ever, ever escape from Ara's torments. **The most notable illusion was none other than the last, but not least - the mangled soul of Phyllis Peach, who became one of the countless familiars of Ara and later the Mask itself. Revealing that Ara had devoured her, Phyllis was so livid of her fate that she couldn't help herself from shouting. However, she then started to corrupt Beatrice into submitting the Revelation of Qliphoth, so that she would eventually earn her most cherished dream. She would find new family once more and Phyllis would be the one who guide her into the place, before morphing into a clone of Beatrice, confusing the latter that she was her inner desire. It finally forced Beatrice to give in and wielded the Black Mask, morphed from the Blackness that was once Phyllis. *Finally, the Mask of Astaroth was born, and Beatrice's Death of Personality became truly intense just like her new physical appearance, with her emotionless, dead eyes and a mangled face full of black vines. The butterfly wings on her back soon burst into flames, morphing into demonic wings. And the first thing she ever did? She choked Bubbly Begonia to her death and destroyed all of the latter's doll with mad overkill, assuring the latter is Deader than Dead. ''Black Raven Saga Spinoffs Firenza Junior *Even with its first five episodes being Denser and Wackier than ''The Corbin Files, its direct sequel spinoff Firenza Junior soon goes Darker and Edgier from the sixth episode onward, going much more violent than the main story to combine the darkness of Sleepy Hollow with a Crapsack World within LOTM: Sword of Kings altogether. Picking up three days after the end of The Corbin Files, Firenza Junior shows what happens around the world during the three-month time-skip between Angel Sub Arc and Uni- CM 130 Sub Arc, along with Grey and Black Morality and criticize towards the faulty and questionable actions made by media and capitalism in the West. *Byzantine Parang serves as a corrupting factor towards Mary Spencer and drove her into insanity and started to fully unleash her hidden darkness. That was the turn of event that turned everything darker in comparison to the wacky first four episodes. Carl was haunted by nightmares and distrusted Maria Arzonia, as the reason was never stated at first. Maria tried to help Carl but the latter kept acting distant and frosty towards her, and he was paranoid about her intention. Soon after Carl's past was revealed, his full distrust over Maria had gained an explanation. Turned out, she was coerced to murder Carl's parents right in front of him, something he was never aware of until he listened to her intention of creating a new family. **To make things worse, do you guys know what made Carl think so and why did Maria not aware about Carl's past? Put it shortly, Maria was never aware that the couple's son was Carl, because Arzonia Brothers hit her unconscious before she could get a glimpse to him. What was worse, Carl refused to tell people about his past since the Langdon Orphans found out and terminate anyone who heard Carl telling about their story. Michael still needed Maria and the House of Arzonia's remnants as tools, so he had to keep them alive and free. **Who ordered the clean-up of Carl's remaining friends? Nio Hashiri. Who executed the plan? Both Nio and Guinevere Arzonia. *The Malice of Moloch is one of the compounds for the Firenza Blood that lurks inside Carl's heart and mind, something that caused him to be neglected and deserted by even his close friends. It's Moloch's remaining consciousness eagar for resurrection and destruction, and it keeps Carl from dying when his power gone berserk. Turns out, IT CAN THINK. The Malice of Moloch and Past Moloch can communicate with each other through the mind, although the mind-connection is severely weakened because of the 24-year-old period of time gap. However, it takes over the mind of Carl once the Firenza Blood's influence reaches its zenith, as the ring of Kristen Kiwifruit was taken by Nio. It starts screaming and trying to force all of the Langdon Orphans to submit to his will, through the mouth of Carl, while trying to turn EVERYONE INFECTED WITH FIRENZA BLOOD INTO MOLOCH'S PUPPETS AND BLACK DEMONS. **''- Moloch: (Malice) [I'll become the ultimate existence thanks to the bloodlines of both Firenza and Arzonia Families. You dare to interrupt my resurrection... So unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable! Foolish human beings... SUBMIT TO MY WILL!]'' *The aforementioned Guinevere Arzonia is behind the murder of Carl's loyal friends whom Carl once entrusted to have them hunt down the Arzonia Brothers. If you think the Arzonia Brothers are bad enough, please... be prepared for the worst. The Arzonia Brothers are a bunch of murderers, sadists and bullies that are pure Card-Carrying Villains, while Guinevere is a Knight Templar and Holier Than Thou hypocrite who manages to use her Double Standard to paint Maria as a family deserter and traitor. However, Guinevere herself is not a saint ever since the beginning and is more like a egocentric fanatic who sees everyone as her servants simply because she is Vykos' true legacy and deserves to be respected. **Being a reincarnation to Sascha Vykos, Guinevere works with Cain Knightlord to bring forth the reborn of the Sabbat Clan and the House of Arzonia. The rebirth of Sabbat Clan, according to Guinevere herself, is a key part for Michael to restart the Period of Tribulations and destroy the Earth once more, finishing what Moloch had failed to achieve. *Remember the Denser and Wackier moments in the first five episodes that actually came out of nowhere? You thought it was real ever since the beginning? Wrong. Those were actually Matt Butcher's fantasy due to falling for Maria Arzonia after witnessing her saving him. The real-events were much darker. For example, Magilou was not teasing Maria or Matt during their first meeting, but actually helped them to get rid of some unknown demons (later revealed to be Black Demons). That's when Carl discovered Maria's identity as his parents' murderer when he saw her shot a point blank range of flare at intruders, while Maria only made a shelter for Magilou, who was badly wounded. The full part was serious and had no Gratituous Chinese scene. **Using this as a tool, Guinevere soon accused Matt for fantasizing perversely towards her sister and vowed to keep Maria safe for family, but all we saw was Guinevere using her followers as nothing but pure tools. Matt never really disrespect Maria's modesty, while Guinevere is the true sadist who abuses men like punching a sandbag. Patriarch Krans immediately calls her out for her hypocrisy. ''Scorched Prophecy of the Light Lord Order of Strawberry Netherese Darkness *The Church of Shar, represented by Order of the Dark Moon, is particularly corruptive in this storyline like that of Lolth's Cult. They attempt convince werewolves into worshiping the Goddess of the Night, but the act of their leader is the most heinous. The said leader is Nightseer Rivalen Tanthul, the true Big Bad of the story, who is one of the Twelve Princes of Shades. **Unlike his family that loved each other, Rivalen loved power more than anything else in the world. After his ascension into the Nightseer, Rivalen murdered his own mother to instill his family with the loss needed to turn them to Shar's worship. Soon, his dictatorship over the Order of the Dark Moon began to establish in order to revive the long lost Netheril Empire. **What is more depressing? It is also revealed that Rivalen participated in the creation of Twelve Nethers, as he named those demons "'Nether'" after the namesake of '''Netheril', making him the one of many behind the Zodiac Demons' origin. *The story's protagonist, Melvin the Mute Merchant, is a Mute Hero who stopped speaking after being traumatized for his sorrow he suffered. After Proxima and Rivalen captured him, they exploits the mute state of Melvin and tortured him with all their might, in order to force him to scream. When they failed, Rivalen began to get bored, but soon he believed that it would be better to see Melvin unable to scream out so he started to torture Melvin again. *In fact, all of the ordeals Melvin suffered all put him into an And I Must Scream situation. Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings